legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legocat4611/Archive
Legocat4611 (also known as LC, Cat, and Legocat) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on March 4, 2009. He had the rank Old Timer, 6,254 posts, and 3 studs. When he first joined the LEGO Message Boards, he didn't post very much, but started to post more frequently in February 2010, and kept on posting until August 2010 when he went inactive for short time. He then returned in November 2010, completing a race to Old Timer with danielboone6702 and Mastergoalie, which he came second in. He also raced Fanboy1890 to Old Timer, and he won that race. He did not like 8ObiWan88 very much for personal reasons. Legocat is now inactive. His signature was usually "LC," though sometimes he used "The King Of Kitties." Alemas called him "Kitty" a lot, which annoyed him very much in his early days, but he eventually came to not mind it as much. Legocat's favorite emote was , unlike most other users, who prefer the Tongue Smiley ( ). Signatures Legocat had used many different signatures, and sometimes he had 2-3 signatures at once. LC had used these signatures in the past: *LC4611 *ЛС4611 *The King of Kitties His signatures are: *" Holy Kitty Empire " *LC *-Baron Legocat Ranking Races Legocat hadn't been involved in many races, though he found them useful to quickly rank up. A few of the races he took part in include: #A race against Cheatcodes7334 to Inventor. LC won due to the fact that Cheatcodes got banned, making Cheatcodes famous. #A race to Old Timer, against Danielboone6702, Mastergoalie and Jonbuddy1. He finished 2nd in this race. #He raced Msdalr1 to Maniac, but neither of them reached it. Roleplay Legocat was a big roleplayer. He was active in more than 20 HQs in February/March, but this amount had dropped to 5 HQs. He also lead some of the HQs, but had made none of them. HQs he lead: #'Ice Monsters HQ' (Dwarfminefan580 gave him 1st In-Command, since Legocat4611 was 3rd In-Command, and both the 1st and 2nd In-Commands at the time were soon going to retire). #'Unknown Atlantis Guardians' (Joined as 4th In-Command, was promoted to 3rd In-Command. The 1st and 2nd In-Command became inactive, so he took over the HQ (since he was 3rd In-Command). HQs he used to lead: #'Commodore Brodsides HQ' (Was deleted when the Pirates Subforum was deleted) Roleplay ranks Legocat was 2nd In-Command of the Astronaut HQ in the Alien Conquest Roleplay Subforum. He was 3rd In-Command of the Forest Ninjas in the Ninjago Roleplay Subforum. He was a General in the White Lion Knight H.Q., which was in the Kingdoms Roleplay Subforum. He was a Communication Guy in C.O.M.B, which was in the Agents Subforum. LC was a Diver in the Aqua Raiders in the Classics Roleplay Subforum He was 2nd In-Command of the Green Army Men H.Q. in the Toy Story Forum. Trivia *He sometimes would post in the German LEGO Message Boards. *He would get annoyed if somebody started commenting negatively about newbies. *LC got angry very quickly. *He had a dislike of spammers, and gained a lot of negative attention due to his posts against certain users. *He gave his other account to a friend who now owns the Legocat2 account. *BusyCityGuy02 called him Elsie, because that's what it sounds like when you say "L C." Category:Old Timer Category:2009 Archive Category:3 studs